


To Boldly Go

by Spectre058



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Almost Caught, Anal Sex, F/M, Hidden Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Sex while the parent is in the room, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Kim and Ron are enjoying an evening in, until they are interrupted by Kim's father. Now, can they continue their activities without getting caught? Written as a commission.





	To Boldly Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of my Tumblr followers. Message me on there if you want to know more.

Ron and Kim had been in plenty of tight places before, Draken’s lair on that volcanic island for example. No, not that one, the other one, yeah, that one. That had been a tough spot. Or that other time, on the train with Monkey Fist. Or that other other time when Shego… The list went on and on, but despite its frankly ridiculous length, Ron Stoppable was absolutely none of those situations compared to the one they found themselves in right now.

 

When they’d started dating, Kim had been very clear about something: She would remain a virgin until her wedding night. He’d been fine with that. He was already over the moon just to be dating a woman as incredible as Kim! But, that had been during High School. Ron had been a bit of a late bloomer, and as he grew and, big air quotes here, matured, his attitude started changing. New feelings, needs, and urges started to push at him, until finally, he’d brought it up with Kim. Naturally, he’d stumbled all over the opening of that conversation, but somehow, she’d been able to get the gist of his concerns, and to his surprise, she’d shared them. She hadn’t changed her mind about the virginity thing, but she also had needs, and so they started experimenting. Those experiments had eventually led them here: Cuddled up on the couch in her bedroom room, the TV playing an old Star Trek rerun, Ron’s cock buried deep in her ass.

 

They were both fully involved, eagerly riding the sensation and pleasure, when the first knock came. The TV’s volume was up, blearing and concealing the sounds they made as they ground against each other, but the hard wrap of fingers on her door cut through it. Kim had been doing the hero thing so long that her body reacted to the sound almost before she consciously registered the sound. She froze, sudden alertness singing through her, muscles tensing in preparation for whatever she’d have to do next. It was a instinct level reaction that had saved her more times than she could count. Unfortunately, in this case, it was exactly the wrong response.

 

“Kim,” Ron whispered urgently, “I’m going to…” The sudden tightness was too much for him, and it pushed him right over the edge. him right over the edge; and for the first time in their multi year relationship, her boyfriend’s cum flooded into her. The sudden rush of it caught them both off guard. Kim let out a surprised cry as he filled her, and Ron’s voice rose in volume as he finished his now useless warning, “CUM!”

 

The person outside apparently took his cry as an invitation, and before either of them could move, the door swung open to reveal Dr. James Possible. Kim’s father stood with one hand on the doorknob, his expression delighted. “Do I hear Star Trek?” He pushed into the room, eyes fixating on the TV as he did. Kim reacted out of instinct, grabbing at the blanket slumped on her lap, and wrenching it up to cover her exposed chest. It meant leaning back against Ron more to cover them both, but it worked. And not a moment too soon either, because as soon as he’d confirmed what they were watching her dad swung back to face the couple.

 

“Kimmie!” He squealed, “I’m so excited you like Star Trek! It was the show that got me interested in science! This is one of my favorite episodes, do you mind if I watch with you?” Not really waiting for her to reply, he took a seat on the end of the couch, almost sitting on outstretched legs as he did. Kim and Ron hastily pulled them back, and that was when the next problem happened. The sudden movement ground Kim’s ass against Ron’s pelvis, and to both of their dismay, it reignited the hunger so recently sated. Ron’s semi-hard dick was still inside Kim, and the feeling of her strong ass shifting against him sent a thrum of pleasure and excitement through it. He started to harden again. Despite her father sitting less than three feet away, and even though he’d already emptied a load into her, Ron was stiffening. And there was nothing either of them could do about it. Any effort on Kim’s part to pull off Ron would pull the blanket off, exposing everything. And as much of a goofball as her dad might be, he was fiercely protective of his “little girl”.

 

Ron shuddered to think of what Mr. P would do if he caught them like this. That shudder was a bad idea. It sent shivers down his body, and right into his hips. The shift was slight, but it was enough. Acute pleasure washed up from his crotch, and Ron felt his control begin to buckle. Ron Stoppable was not a weak man, not any more. His protracted puberty, coupled with years of trying, and generally succeeding, to keep up with Kim on adventure after adventure had honed his body to levels of athleticism and physical toughness neither of them had really ever expected. That personal growth however, had only just started to take hold in his mental side, and he was still more a little impulsive. So, when Mr. Possible bounced in his seat in reaction to something on the screen, and Kim pulled her legs a little further away from her father, the resulting shift against him shattered his fragile restraint.

 

Kim felt Ron’s entirely too delighted gasp as a warm breath on the back of her neck as she tucked up a little closer to him, and a sudden dread, mixed with an altogether inappropriate spike of excitement. Now was so not the time for this. She should really put a stop to this, but she didn’t. Kim Possible could do anything, it said so right on her website. She’d fought sharks, battled supervillains, dueled with Ninjas, hell, she’d even traveled through time. She lived for adventure and adrenaline, and right now, she was getting both. So, instead of stopping Ron when he started to grind against her, she went with it.

 

Ron felt it as soon as Kim stopped fighting him and started to move with him, and that implicit permission and encouragement washed away any lingering doubts or fears. Well, ok, not the fears, but he was used to fear by now. Fear and he went way back, and he’d learned to shelve that emotion when he needed to. Admittedly, that was usually because Kim was in trouble and he needed to do something to save her, not because he wanted to fuck girlfriend’s ass right next to her dad, but the same basic principle applied: Just focus on the task at hand. And dear god was this the best task ever or what! He had enough restraint and self-preservation instinct not to thrust away wildly like he had been before, that would give them away without a doubt. So instead, he focused on small movements, grinding himself against Kim’s muscular ass. She was still full of his cum, and it kept his cock slick as he fucked her with the shortest possible strokes.

 

Dr. Possible, for his part, continued to babble on and on about Star Trek, apparently oblivious to the actions of the two college students. Kim tried to keep up her end of the conversation, answering her dad’s comments or questions with short sentences between stifled moans. Somehow, Ron was able to do so as well, and he knew a lot more about the old Science Fiction series than she ever had. Kim desperately wanted to slip a hand between her legs. Ron wasn’t moving fast or deep enough to give her what she needed from this, and the heat his cock was churning up inside her threatened to consume her if she didn’t quench it. But she couldn’t. Both of her hands had been above the blanket when her father came in, and he’d notice if one of them disappeared now. So she endured, praying that her father would get the hell out before the need overwhelmed her.

 

Ron didn’t have that particular problem. His movements were generating more than enough pleasure for him, maybe a little too much. He could feel his next climax coming, pleasure and pressure building with each movement of his hips, each minute stroke, and each passing second of mounting danger. He’d never really know what Kim got from her adventures, never felt that same thrill that she had. Until now. Until he’d creampied her ass, a relationship first he’d been dreaming of for months, only to follow it up by continuing to fuck her with her dad in the room. The fear he always suppressed during missions had changed, melding itself with his lust and excitement and creating something entirely new. He was still scared, still afraid of what would happen if Mr. P looked at them for more than a few seconds, but that fear didn’t control him. Somewhere in the back of his head, Ron knew this probably meant something, but he was far too busy to think about what that might be. It was all he could do just to hold himself back, to keep himself from that the fatal burst of energy that would bring his climax, and likely his doom at the hands of an enraged Dr. James Possible.

 

And then, as they both struggled silently with themselves, relief came from a completely unexpected quarter. From somewhere else in the house came a sound that at that moment, both of them would swear was the most beautiful thing they had ever heard. The sound of a door opening, followed by the raised voice of Dr. Ann Possible. “Honey,” Kim’s mom called, “I’m home, come help me get the groceries out of the car.”

 

James let out a disappointed sigh, and gave Kim and Ron a conspiratorial look. “Duty calls.” He raised his own voice, “coming, dear!” Then he got up from the couch and took a step towards the door. The relief that flooded through Kim as her dad started to leave was exactly what she needed, bolstering her self-control with the promise of imminent privacy. That same relief washed through Ron, but with the opposite effect. The sudden decrease of tension had a watershed effect that washed away the last of his self-control. With Mr. P’s back turned, he pulled almost all the way out of Kim, then slammed himself forward, burying his cock ball deep in his girlfriend’s incredible ass. That single thrust was all it took to release the pent-up pressure, and Ron moaned as quietly as he could into Kim’s hair as for the second time that night he filled her ass with cum. Kim arched her back, her body flooding with a new heat that almost drove a moan of hunger and need from her before she was able to stop it. But she did stop it, her clenched jaw allowing only the barest sound to escape. And her dad turned around.

 

“Oh, Ronald?” he asked, his tone inquisitive. The couple on the couch froze, Ron’s cum leaking out around his cock, and Kim’s fingers just starting to uncurl from the blankets. They did their very best to look innocent and nonchalant as Ron tried to find his voice. It was a little hoarse when he spoke, but rasped out a questioning; “yes, Mr. P?”

 

“Will you be staying for dinner?”

 

Ron tried to keep his sudden relief off his face. “Uh, yeah, if that’s cool with you.”

 

James nodded. “I’ll put on an extra plate.” He gave them a cheerful wave as he backed out of the door. “Enjoy the rest of the episode.” He closed the door behind himself.

 

They completely ignored the rest of the episode.


End file.
